howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Annabraley/saving hiccup: 16
quick update, i have the parts 1-4 on wattpad for this story. anyways: hiccup's point of view: i scowled at the two guards who were holding the chains, that were attatched to the cuffs around my ankles, i mean, ankle, and fake leg. one pull, and i was on the ground. my hands were bound together with a rope, but thankfully i had no gag, or thing around my neck. "here is good." the still mysterious girl said, stopping in front of me. camicazi was next to me, only with one chain, connected to her handcuffs. "what are we doing here?" i growled, and in responce one of my guards pushed me on the shoulder aggresively. "here, is where we are making the trade. something i want for something they want." she said, stepping near camicazi. "we may be able to use you too... for an extra bonus, maybe. if not we can always use an captor to use against your clan, and also berk. they might pay a handsome amount for you... even though berk still hasnt managed to get back all the gold that was stolen from them." "i will break out long before that happens!" camicazi spat, literally, at the ground near her feet. "why havent you done it before now then?" she sneered, "she looked at the gaurds holding me, "you know what to do." "because i was waiting for the right moment!" camicazi said, and at that moment a loud roar was heard from the boats, behind us, and soon a large breathquencher appeared behind us, and snached up camicazi's guard and, much to my disgust, swallowed him whole, unhinging his jaw in the process. camicazi, ran at my guards, but before she could get to them, or the other way around, stealer grabbed her chain attatched to her hands still, and pulled her into the air out of danger. the girl scowled, "continue the trade!" she yelled at my guards, then let out a sharp whistle. in a blinding flash, her skrill appeared and she got on him, now in pursuit of camicazi. '''oh, i hope that was part of her act...' '' almost as soon as she left another group of guards appeared from the other side of the island and the guards holding me, and the other ones, started to exchange dialect, but in a language i didnt know. soon one of the guards pushed me foward and my chains were handed to the new group. i faught some until two guards came to me and bounded me around the neck with anohter thick chain. my old two guards walked away, and the new group started to walk the other direction, then one of them looked at me, who was leading the group, and spoke to me from under his helmet. "we arent taking any chances haddock." so so so sorry for all the cliffhangers!! i hate them just as much as you, but i dont know any other way of ending it! sorry, i hoped you enjoyed it at least. sorry my posting as been a bit... off, but life as gotten really busy, so im doing my best. well, stay safe yall! (especially those in the way of the hurricane, im in florida, so wish me luck i guess) Category:Blog posts